This invention relates to sealing means having a resilient coat for providing a close seal between a stationary member and a movable member having an irregular surface.
A prior art sealing arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,165; note FIGS. 7-9 thereof where the engaging surfaces have metal to metal contact. A similar sealing arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,858.